


Good Wishes

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [13]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Birthday, Crossover, M/M, POV Jensen, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least this way, Dean would start the day off with good wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Wishes

 

  
Jensen smiled as he stirred the apples, watching as Priestly placed the dough into the two pans.  He didn’t know how Priestly knew what he was doing, but the way he whipped through the kitchen reminded Jensen of his mama’s kitchen.  He used to sit at the counter, watching her as she’d bake, his sister helping sometimes, his older brother helping sometimes.  Jensen was more likely to burn the kitchen down than make something edible.

“Here you go,” Priestly said, coming up beside him with a bowl of sugar and other spices he couldn’t name but that smelled amazing.  He dumped them into the mixing bowl Jensen was stirring.

“I’m shit at this, you know?” Jensen asked.

Priestly smiled, kissing Jensen’s temple before he dropped the bowl on the counter behind them.  “Keep stirring, you’re doing great.”  He dipped his finger into the mixture for a taste and Jensen watched as he licked his lips.  “Definitely good,” he said with a smile.  When Priestly dipped his finger the second time he held it up for Jensen. 

Jensen took the finger into his mouth, sucking at the fruity sweet mixture.  He nipped lightly at Priestly’s finger and his green haired lover laughed. 

“My grama used to say you could tell when something was made with love.  She said it baked right in with everything else.”

“You believe that?”

Priestly laughed.  “Nope, she and I tossed out more than a few things in our days.  But if you make it with love, it doesn’t matter.  _You’ll_ always know it was an act of love, right?”

“You think he’d know?”  Jensen asked as Priestly pulled the pans closer. 

“Yeah,” Priestly smiled.  “Now, pour half of that in each pan.”

Jensen held the bowl up with one hand and used the spoon to scoop it out evenly.  When it was done he set the bowl on the counter and Priestly handed him the rolled out crust.  He placed it over the filling and began pinching the edges together the way Priestly showed him.

When both pies were done, he set them on the baking sheet Priestly had waiting.   “Now, just brush this over the pies and we’re ready to put them in the oven.” 

Jensen took the bowl of beaten eggs and used the small brush to do as he was told.  When he was done, Priestly took the pies and put them in the over.  Jensen smiled as hoisted himself up on the counter.  “So, what do we do now?”

Priestly came up in front of him, reaching for the bowl the pie filling had been in and he swirled his fingers through the remains.  “We wait for the pies to cook.  In about forty five minutes, we’ll pull them out and then let them set for another half hour.”

“So we have over an hour to kill.”

“Yep.”  Priestly took his fingers and wiped them lightly across Jensen’s neck.  It was sticky and cold, but then Priestly’s lips were pressed against it, licking lightly.

“And where is the kitchen staff?”

“The kitchen is empty this time of night.  It’s why I suggested coming down here now” Priestly said as his tongue swirled circles on his skin, licking up the filling.   “Only the main kitchen is at use for late night shifts.  The secondary won’t be used against until about three am.”

“How do you know the kitchen set up so well?”

Priestly laughed as he leaned back and dipped his fingers in the bowl again.  “How do you think Alec gets all those treats from the kitchen?  He spends a lot of time down here, flirting with the cooks.”

“And you come with him?”

Priestly trailed his fingers over Jensen’s lips and Jensen opened for him, letting the flavor of the filing spill into his mouth.  He licked Priestly’s fingers and moaned at the taste. 

“You make good pie,” Priestly said as he pulling his fingers back, pressing his lips up to Jensen’s.  “You make good filing.”

Jensen laughed against his lips.  “You can give me cooking lessons any time you want.”

Priestly’s smile grew bright and he pulled Jensen down from the counter, kissing him softly as he pushed him down to the floor.  They had an hour to kill after all, and Jensen was more than willing to see what else Priestly wanted to teach him in the kitchen.

 

**

 

It was nearly midnight before they made their way back to the room.  Dean had taken a late shift manning the outer walls of the base and he should be back by then.  Alec knew what they were up to and he was supposed to keep him from falling asleep.  Without sex.  He had specific instructions for that.  Jensen had plans for the rest of the night after all.

Priestly walked in front of him, opening the door to their rooms and they could hear Dean, his voice tense and tired.  “Alec, if you don’t let me into the bedroom I swear I will kick your transgenic ass into tomorrow.”

“Dean, leave the cat boy alone,” Priestly said as he walked in.

“Where have you two been?”

Alec gave Jensen the thumbs up from behind Dean’s back, a cocky grin following.  Jensen moved over to the table and sat his tray down.  It was covered with a thick towel over each pie so Dean couldn’t see what it was. 

“If you’re done being a grouch I’ll show you,” Jensen said as he grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pushed him over to the table.  He forced him down into the chair and smiled at the way Dean went from aggravated to indulgent at his touch. 

Jensen didn’t say anything else, but pulled back the cover on the tray.  Dean’s mouth dropped open instantly as the scent of apple pie filled the room.  “How?”

“Priestly-”

“Jensen,” Priestly cut him off.  “He wanted to do something special.”

Dean looked up at Jensen and there was something in his eyes that made it hard to breathe.  He never knew what to say when that intensity of emotion was directed at him so he reached down and grabbed one of the forks, handing it to Dean.  “Better take a bite.  No telling if it’s any good or not.”

Dean took the fork and cut into the crust.  Alec took a seat beside him and Priestly sat across from him, leaving Jensen standing on his own.  Dean bit into the pie and closed his eyes, making a good show of tasting it.  Jensen wanted to smack him for drawing it out, but Dean’s lips were curling up at the edges into a smile and it wasn’t like they had a chance to splurge on something like this often.  He could give Dean a little time to absorb the experience.

Dean licked his lips as he opened his eyes, looking up at Jensen.  “This is amazing.  Who’d you get to make it?”

“Priestly and I made it,” he said softly.

“We knew the filing was pretty good,” Priestly said with a wink, “but the rest was up for grabs.”

Jensen laughed at Priestly’s comment but his eyes were still on Dean. 

“Really?  You did this?  It’s awesome,” he said softly. 

Jensen leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.  “You deserve a little something extra today.”

Dean’s eyes opened wide and Jensen could see the affection there, could see how surprised he was that they’d remembered the day.  They’d planned the whole thing for midnight because they knew the next day would be too full to get the time to bake the pie.  At least this way, Dean would start the day off with good wishes.

Dean pulled Jensen down into his lap then, a move that Jensen protested with a loud groan, but he didn’t try to get up when Dean held him there.

“So, why did you bring extra forks?”

“We thought you might be willing to share?”

Dean made a horrified face and Jensen laughed. 

“Good call, Jensen,” Priestly said as he pulled the cover off the other pie.  “It’s why we made a second.”

Dean pulled Jensen up into his lips and laughed softly at the sounds Alec and Priestly were making as they started eating.  Jensen kissed Dean, letting his tongue slide over his lover’s lips until Dean opened up for him.  He tasted the pie on his lovers tongue as Dean pulled him close.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered into his lips.

“Dean,” Jensen could barely breathe and for a moment he forgot about the war and the ones left behind.  He could see it in Dean’s eyes too, and for a minute, they were just happy.  “Happy Birthday.”

 

 


End file.
